


Little red star

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подцепить можно не только вирус, подцепить можно и бывшую жену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little red star

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Fandom Inception 2013 на Фандомную битву 2013.

Ариадна вертелась на шесте, как профессиональная стриптизерша - все же уроки гимнастики в школе не прошли даром. Хрупкая, маленькая, гибкая и волнующая, она быстро стала примой небольшого пригородного ночного клуба с незамысловатым названием“Kiss”. Босоножки на высоченной шпильке, бюстгальтер пуш-ап, ярко-красный парик, вызывающий макияж, откровенный наряд и такие же танцы — и вот она, небольшая звезда большого бизнеса.

***

Сны без сомнацина для таких, как она, — настоящая роскошь. Любимые сны без сомнацина — подарок судьбы. Она вряд ли признается в этом кому-то, кроме себя, но с Коббом у них гораздо больше общего, чем совместная постель. Он, конечно, выполнил свое обещание: подарил ей целый новый мир, чистое творчество. Но вместе с тем заразил ее и своим безумием.

***

Музыка разливалась по полутемному залу, зрители подсаживались ближе, а Ариадна уже змейкой вилась возле пилона. Она плавно, ритмично крутила бедрами, водила руками по собственному телу, соблазнительно приоткрыв рот и глядя в глубину зала. Там за барной стойкой стояла та, для которой и предназначался этот танец. Мол.

***

Утро после таких снов жестоко. Оно возвращает к реальности. Реальность тоже не радует яркими красками: выцветший мир людей уже давно не приносит хотя бы удовлетворения. Осталась только работа. И Ариадна умеет делать ее по-настоящему хорошо, просто отлично. Но в последнее время интересных дел было ничтожно мало, приходилось браться даже за сомнительные заказы, - несмотря на многозначительный взгляд Кобба и недовольное фырканье Артура. В конце концов, она давно не маленькая девочка.

***

Мол смотрела пристально, даже жадно. Впитывала каждое движение, прикосновение к коже, жаркий выдох. Ариадна выгибалась на шесте, выполняя все более невероятные пируэты, и неотрывно следила за реакцией своей зрительницы. Она не могла видеть, но неизменно представляла, как та задерживает дыхание на особо опасном развороте, как расширяются ее глаза, когда она снимает что-то из одежды, как поджимаются ее губы и закипает внутри ревность, когда она, спустившись в зал, трется об кого-то из посетителей. Ариадна подогревала себя этими фантазиями, заставляя тело выгибаться сильнее, откровеннее, горячее.

***

Кофеино-никотиновая диета - вряд ли хороший способ поддерживать себя в форме, но порой неделями она была не в состоянии запихнуть в себя хотя бы крошку. Это одна из причин, по которой они так и не ужились с Коббом под одной крышей: детям нужен был положительный пример здорового образа жизни. Ариадна редко вспоминала те несколько недель, проведенных вместе. Она даже не скучала. Ей не о чем было скучать. Доминик был с детьми, Майлз всячески пытался оградить ее от дримшеринга, Ариадна же разглядывала фотографии Мол.

***

Извиваясь на последних аккордах мелодии верхом на каком-то толстосуме, Ариадна смотрела в глаза Мол. Не отрывая взгляда.  
Она ловила руки мужчины, пытавшегося прижать ее к себе сильнее, схватить за бедра, и шептала ему, горячо дыша в ухо:  
— Без рук, милый, ты знаешь правила.  
Он правила знал, но был изрядно хмельным, а Ариадна - чересчур откровенной. И она отлично чувствовала его возбуждение и терлась об вставший член сквозь брюки еще сильнее, доводя и его, и себя до ощущения полного экстаза. Чистое творчество.

***

Сон - обычный, не рабочий, не тренировочный, не сомнациновый — всегда был тревожным и коротким. Становилось не по себе, когда не было никакой возможности контролировать происходящее, строить, создавать, менять правила. Ариадна специально просыпалась: заводила будильник, часто меняла мелодию звонка, изучала труды Карлоса Кастанеды, пыталась практиковать осознанные сны. Нет, она не стала контрол-фриком, подобно Артуру. Это оказалось не столь заразно.

***

Мол закипала медленно. Сначала на ее ровном, мраморно-белом лице появлялся румянец — тень возбуждения; следом расширялись зрачки, сливаясь с темной радужкой, делая глаза почти черными. Когда красные пятна шли по щекам и шее, Мол была уже почти на грани: она часто облизывала губы, ее движения становились дергаными, а руки мелко подрагивали. До такого состояния ее доводил только один человек — Ариадна, ее маленькая красноволосая звездочка.

***

Сначала она спала, где придется: в аэропорту, в самолете, в метро. Она хотела увидеть этот сон снова. Но когда он повторился — в самый неожиданный момент — она оказалась не готова. Сон захлестнул ее с головой, накрыл собой и уволок, не давая возможности опомниться, отдышаться. Но и отпустил так же стремительно и резко. Позже Ариадна стала отпускать себя сама.

***

Самым сложным было дождаться конца выступления. Разгоряченная, с потекшим гримом и остатками одежды, Ариадна всегда буквально врывалась в гримерку. Мол это знала и ждала ее там. Все же хозяйка стрип-клуба обязана знать самую короткую дорогу к своим девочкам. Особенно к одной конкретной девочке.  
Мол прижала к стене влетевшую в комнату девушку и смяла губы жестким поцелуем, прежде чем та успела испугаться. Ариадна жарко отвечала — в конце концов, именно такой страсти она и добивалась, — закидывала ногу на бедро Мол, ласкала ее спину раскрытыми ладонями, прижимала ее сильнее к себе.  
— Черрртовка! — рычала Мол.  
— Обожаю твое гортанное «ррр», — шептала Ариадна, подставляя шею под поцелуи-укусы.  
— Ненавижу, — отвечала Мол, покрывая полуголое тело влажными отметинами, — ненавижу, когда ты это со мной делаешь.  
Ариадна пыталась что-то отвечать, но Мол затыкала рот поцелуями, ласкала все тайные чувствительные места языком и кончиками пальцев, пока не подтолкнула ее грубо к гримерному столику и, подхватив под ягодицы, посадила на него. Ариадна тут же обвила стройное тело ногами и недовольно простонала:  
— Ты все еще одета.  
— Здесь ты у нас звезда, — ответила Мол, ее дыхание было сбито.  
Тонкие ножки Ариадны скользили по кожаным брюкам партнерши, а цепкие пальчики задирали черную футболку, пока Мол оставляла бордовые засосы на шее и груди. Будь Ариадна чуть более в сознании, она бы воспротивилась такому поведению любовницы, но разум давно оставил ее, освободив место наслаждению.  
Мол спускалась все ниже, облизывая мягкую кожу, покрытую ее любимым клубничным маслом, задерживаясь на сосках, покусывая и посасывая их, заставляя Ариадну откинуться назад и выгнуться дугой. Наконец Мол встала на колени, широко развела ноги своей особенной стриптизерши и нежно провела по клитору кончиком языка. Ариадна выгнулась сильнее, судорожно выдыхая. Мол ласкала ее, нежно поглаживая бедра, удерживая на одном месте. Ариадна ерзала и извивалась похлеще, чем на сцене. Вцепившись руками в стол, она выстанывала имя Мол и захлебнулась криком, когда та добавила пальцы к своему развратному языку.  
Проталкивая третий палец в Ариадну, Мол вскочила с колен, обхватила девушку за шею и притянула ее лицо к своему, вынуждая смотреть в глаза и не отводить взгляд. Ариадна насаживалась так же яростно и дико, как скакала всего несколько минут назад верхом на посетителе бара. Мол уловила ее посыл; сейчас в ее глазах светилась чистая страсть, а голос хрипел что-то на французском. Еще пара резких движений - Ари выгнулась и с протяжным стоном кончила.

***

Ариадна проснулась разбитой. Часы на прикроватном столике озаряли комнату легким зеленым светом. Три часа ночи. Она достала сигарету, вышла на балкон и закурила. После хорошего секса ей особенно хотелось курить. 


End file.
